


Blinged-out Barney

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bangle Bracelets, Definitely not a Booty Call, F/M, Fury's Favorite Eye Patch, Plush Dinosaur, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony calls Darcy up to his lab to give her a birthday present. It's definitely not a booty call.





	Blinged-out Barney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> For sara47q, who requested Plush dinosaur, Fury’s favorite eye patch, Bangle bracelets.

"Tony, Jane is going to blow a hole in space/time if I leave her alone for too long, so this had better not be a booty call," Darcy said as she exited the elevator.

"It's not," Tony replied, and then coughed (but it sounded like "anymore").

"Well then, what did you need me up here so badly for?" she demanded.

"Uh... happy birthday?"

"No striptease," Darcy warned.

"No, I, uh, I really have a birthday present for you," Tony definitely lied.

Darcy put a hand on her hip. "Fine, let's see it."

There was a crash from the other side of the lab as Tony obviously scrambled for something to prove he hadn't just called Darcy away from her work to put his hand up her skirt (again). 

He emerged, a triumphant grin on his face, brandishing the best he could come up with on short notice.

"A blinged-out Barney?" Darcy asked, staring at the plush dinosaur loaded down with at least six bangle bracelets. "And is that... an eye patch?"

"Fury's favorite, so I'm told." He frowned. "Or it  _ was _ . Until I stole it. Presumably he's got a new favorite. Unless all this time he's been pining for the one that got away."

Darcy sighed, amused despite herself. "I'll give you a C for the last-minute excuse and a B+ for sticking to the story even when this is the best you could come up with." She gestured at the purple dinosaur. At least it wasn't singing. "That combined with the fact that it's not my birthday... a solid E for effort."

Tony sighed and shoved the toy at her anyway. "Fine," he said. "See if I let you crawl into my bed at 4 am again."

"Okay, I will," Darcy said, shaking her head as she turned back toward the elevator. She slipped a few of Barney's bracelets onto her own wrist. "See you at 4 am!"

Tony waved, and the last thing she heard before the elevator doors closed behind her was JARVIS asking if he should order another dinosaur plush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus continues the grand tradition of [Tony torturing Darcy with Barney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039090).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168651903268/blinged-out-barney)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
